


The Night Before

by skripka



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: M/M, they cancelled our gorram show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: It was a good show, wasn't it?





	The Night Before

"I should get going." Sean was slumped on the sofa, still holding a beer bottle.

"No, you shouldn't." Nathan walked over from the door, and slipped the bottle out of Sean's too-relaxed hands. "Not sober."

Sean frowned. "I'm sober enough," he protested, and attempted to stand. 

"You're swaying," Nathan pointed out. A gentle push on Sean's shoulders sent him back down to the couch. "My company's not that bad, and I can make coffee."

Grimacing, Sean waved a hand in dismissal. "Bad idea. I drink coffee now, I'll never get any sleep."

"So," Nathan sat down heavily on the chair across from Sean. "I guess I'm stuck with you for a bit."

"Torture."

"Indeed."

The two men grinned at each other.

"It was a good show, wasn't it?" Nathan asked after a long pause.

"Yes."

"Something special."

Sean sighed. "I swear. No more TV for me. Too much fucking hope. Not enough follow-through."

"I'll remind you of that." Nathan sat back, suddenly depressed again. There wasn't enough beer left to get him drunk, and he still had to film a couple of scenes in the morning. "Hell."

"Shit." Sean looked at Nathan with dawning realization and horror. "You still have to work tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah." Nathan couldn't help sounding morose. He glanced up to see Sean attempting to stand again. "Hey, I didn't say you could leave!"

"Nathan, you have to get up in..." The younger man blearily focused on the wall clock. "Six hours! That's not enough...fuck!"

Nathan stood and pushed Sean down again, this time collapsing on the sofa next to him. "Fuck sleep. I'm too depressed, and it's not like anyone else is going to be in good shape in the morning, either."

"I need to go home, let you sleep." Sean's voice was plaintive. Nathan just swung his legs heavily over Sean's lap. 

"Not going anywhere."

Sean lazily flipped Nathan the bird.

"Sean, are you hitting on me?" It was supposed to be a joke. Nathan didn't expect Sean's eyes to go wide in shock, or his own reaction. He was utterly emotionally drained, but there was something about having Sean here...

He felt warm. He felt scared. He wanted a connection with somebody, anybody.

No. Not anybody. Nathan wanted to connect with Sean.

Nathan sat up, and asked Sean, "Don't go."

"What?"

"I really don't want to be alone tonight." 

Sean's eyes narrowed. "Don't ask me that, Nathan."

"Why not?" Nathan swung around so he was sitting up. His hand fell on Sean's shoulder. 

"It's not...just...I can't do this. Not like this." Sean looked at Nathan, almost sober. "I'm not like you."

Nathan frowned. "Not like what?"

Sean's hands flew up in distress. "I'm not looking for a one-night stand."

Nathan leaned in closer, and breathed across Sean's lips. "What makes you think I am?"

**Author's Note:**

> for dirty_diana. Prompt:
> 
> Firefly RPS.
> 
> Sean/Nathan.
> 
> "Sean, are you hitting on me?"


End file.
